


Strange Accents

by natu



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, all i write is parodies lmfao, enjoy this while i try to hwhip up some angst, everyone is ooc, its their funniest joke i jjst had to ok, kinky mentions, nothing too nsfw, obvious family guy joke, yes this entire thing is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natu/pseuds/natu
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer finally have some alone time and try to live it up while Jason is gone.





	Strange Accents

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke just try to laugh at this and.not hate me

"So... Jason is finally with Trina and Mendel," Marvin whispers in Whizzer's ear, "And there's something I've been wanting to try. I think you'll be excited for this."  
Whizzer doesn't turn around but instead gives a smirk, "Anything and everything will be more exciting than the last two weeks without sex."

Jason had been staying with Whizzer and Marvin and as much as the two loved that kid, they loved sex just as much.  
"Oh, I promise you'll love this."  
As Marvin walked in front of Whizzer his eyes widened as did his smile.  
"Whoa! You got a hwhip!"  
"Hell yes I got a- wait what did you just call it?"  
"What? The hwhip?"  
"You mean the whip."  
"That's what I said. Hwhip."

Marvin dropped the hwhip- I mean whip on the ground and he started laughing.  
"Marvin, what the hell are you laughing at?"  
"Why are you calling it a hwhip?" Marvin asked in between booming laughs.  
"That's what it's called!"  
"Oh... my god...." At this point Marvin was on the ground (next to whatever that thing's called), crying his eyes out.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not going to be bullied by my own boyfriend about how I pronounce something!" Whizzer got up, stepping over the deplorable man on the floor.  
"D-don't go," Marvin wheezed out, "Y'know it's-it's kinda hot how you say whip."  
"No! Any horniness I once felt is completely out the window now because of your harassment!" 

"Aww, come on, Hwhizzer, I'll suck your hwiener!"


End file.
